


Atracción

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Puppetfanfics, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Existen diferentes tipos de placer, algunos tan simples que con frecuencia pasan inadvertidos. Otros toman fuerza en la clandestinidad provocando  un oleaje de éxtasis desmedido.Pero la forma de encontrarse  con ellos no siempre es la que se espera.Sebastián x GrellEste es un fanfic yaoi escrito sin ánimo de lucro, basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso.Adevertencias: Lemon, romántico.





	1. Chapter 1

El viaje a Londres resultaba extenuante durante esa época del año, inclusive las calles estaban desiertas. La multitud se encontraba al amparo de sus residencias de verano. Pero para el mayordomo cuya premisa es complacer a su amo; esto no representaba más que un pequeño obstáculo.

El apuesto sirviente había echado unos mechones de su oscuro cabello detrás de la oreja; cumplido su cometido disponía a marcharse de vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive, cuando le pareció ver algo a través de las escondidas callejuelas.

En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiese dejado pasar, ya que no disfrutaba en especial de los encuentros con ese sujeto; sin embargo le llamo demasiado la atención la expresión de este, tenía una mirada de determinación, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa sardónica; sin duda estaba tramando algo.

Por la mente del demonio paso que se tratase de algún trabajo, pero le resultaba algo imposible, el pelirrojo siempre se estaba quejando de tener que cumplirlos. Como le quedaba suficiente tiempo decidió seguirlo, cuidando el no delatar su presencia y escabulléndose en un edificio abandonado. Un agujero en la pared le proveería algo de visión.

-Creo que este es el final te has mostrado ante mi retándome de forma directa y ahora tendrás que pagar el precio-la voz del pelirrojo era decidida, su sonrisa se dibujó completamente maliciosa mientras sacaba con rapidez algo de entre sus ropas; su mano derecha dio un golpe certero a su esponjosa víctima-¡Kyyyyaaaa!, ¡esto es de lo más delicioso!- exclamo luego de dar el primer bocado.

El mayordomo negó con la cabeza, después de que estuvo a punto de detenerlo pensando que estaba realizando nuevos crímenes; debió suponerlo, un ser simple con placeres aún más simples, no se trataba más que del Shinigami dando chillidos de felicidad mientras se comía un pastel de crema.

-Pero una dama no debería dejarse llevar por este tipo de tentaciones-se removía sobre su silla, alejando y acercando el tenedor al postre-mmm señor pastel este será un secreto entre nosotros.

Sebastián hizo un gesto de repulsión, ese sujeto siempre debía hacer todo de esa forma; pensó que en realidad no envidiaba a William Spears por tener que lidiar con él, toda aquella situación había resultado tan solo en una completa pérdida de tiempo. Observo por última vez a través del agujero, pero la imagen que contemplo le dibujo en el rostro un gesto de incredulidad.

Grell se había echado completamente hacia atrás en su silla; su mirada se hallaba fija en la cereza que tomara del pastel. La sostenía entre sus dedos justo sobre sus labios, mientras trataba de limpiarle la crema con su lengua, en forma por demás erótica. En ese momento los rayos del sol se filtraban dándole un misterioso brillo a su piel.

Termino por atrapar la cereza entre sus afilados dientes, pasando su lengua por sus labios para limpiar algo del jarabe de la conserva. Cuando volvió el rostro, había una pequeña mancha de crema en la comisura de sus labios.

-mmm... ¿Qué?-El Shinigami abrió los ojos como platos, le pareció sentir la presencia de alguien o algo, se quedó quieto pero no logro percibirlo de nuevo, así que se dejó caer sobre la silla, observando con gesto soñador el tallo de la cereza, si lo que se decía era cierto, conocía al demonio que podía hacer maravillas con el-awww Sebas chan- sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba su pañuelo para limpiarse-que raro-observo la tela completamente inmaculada, pero no le dio importancia y siguió disfrutando de su pastel.

Quien no estaba tan tranquilo era el sirviente, todo había pasado en un instante; cuando apenas pensaba que aquel tipo era un verdadero desastre, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo. Se encontró frente a Grell, sacando su pañuelo para limpiarle y mientras lo hacía se relamió los labios deseando usar estos en lugar de la fría tela. En cuanto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, se marchó de inmediato a la mansión; todo había sido tan rápido que sin duda el Shinigami no lo había notado siquiera, pero Sebastián sentía algo latir con fuerza en su interior tal como si se encontrara frente al alma más deliciosa, justo dispuesto a devorarla; sentía un calor intenso que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

¿Pero de que iba todo aquello?, llegaba a aborrecer la cercanía de ese sujeto, pero... ¿entonces? Respiro profundamente, sin duda debió tratarse tan solo de un reflejo; era ya tanto el tiempo que llevaba como mayordomo que se le había formado el hábito de arreglar cualquier desastre que viera, inclusivo uno tan sencillo como ese. Lo mejor sería que mantuviera la compostura y siguiera atendiendo sus deberes.


	2. Oscuridad

El mundo suele volverse más pequeño cuando solo se está al amparo de unas cuantas velas, la quietud en el ambiente es algo imposible de obtener en cualquier otro momento del día. Por eso es la noche la preferida de los amantes.

Parecía nacer desde la oscuridad de sus pupilas, creando un remolino de tonos intensos en sus irises; algo que no tenía que ver con el contrato en el que estuviese involucrado, de un intenso carmín como lo era el cabello del chico cuyo rostro tenia entre las piernas.

-Si el joven amo me descubre, te matare...

La mirada del demonio era severa, pero sus acciones no las correspondían. Había aceptado estar en esa situación, en su habitación sentado sobre una silla alta, con las manos aferradas cada vez mas fuerte a los descansabrazos de esta, conforme las caricias del otro abandonaban la oscura tela de su pantalón, llegando a la pálida piel de sus muslos.

Pero el necesitaba más y su acompañante lo sabía, ante aquella amenaza le sonrió ampliamente terminando de desajustar le las ropas para liberar su miembro, el cual recorrió con su lengua hasta dejar una capa cristalina sobre este; con lentitud como si quisiera grabarse cada segmento de piel, cada aroma y el sabor fuerte de su hombría. Sus afilados dientes rozaban el glande, las yemas de sus dedos marcaban caminos sobre sus testículos presionando levemente.

Durante un momento se había quedado contemplando aquel enorme trozo de carne, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia al irse levantando, acariciando todo el largo con su aliento, dejando un beso en la punta antes de darle refugio en su boca hasta casi tragarlo por completo.

El demonio cerró los ojos para disfrutar por completo de aquella sensación, la lengua de Grell se removía inquieta dándole un placer tan exquisito que provoco que le empujara mas el rostro, hasta hacer que su nariz rozara el nacimiento de su vello púbico; no lo pudo evitar, soltó un fuerte gemido, al tiempo que tiraba de sus cabellos para obligarlo a felarlo con más intensidad cosa a la que el Shinigami no se negó en absoluto, uso sus dedos para sujetar la base metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, disfrutándolo con frenesí como si fuese un delicioso helado, sin negarle sus atenciones como si en cualquier momento pudiera escapársele.

Hacía mucho rato que Sebastián había olvidado donde se encontraba, los espasmos placenteros en su cuerpo provocaban que le restara importancia a todo; en ese momento en realidad le parecería una pena que le separasen de Grell, por lo que estaba haciendo bien valía la pena si jamás se lo quitaba de encima.

-Ahh mas rápido...-tenía que morderse los dedos para que sus gritos no terminaran por resonar en toda la mansión, estaba excitado de tal manera que logro arrancar algunos mechones al pelirrojo quien en replica trato de alejarse, pero no trato en ser atraído de nuevo por el demonio quien le hizo recibir sus líquidos pre seminales en lo profundo de su garganta. Se sentía tan cercano al éxtasis que su lado demoníaco había surgido llenando toda la habitación inclusive envolviendo a su invitado.

Todo se volvió de una oscuridad completa, como las hermosas alas de un cuervo. El mayordomo se dejo caer soltando al otro y sonrió al ver a Grell tratando de limpiarse con la lengua una mancha de semen que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

Sebastián se levanto completamente alterado, todo su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor, su lado demoníaco se encontraba en completo desorden, fluctuando incontrolable a su alrededor y pudo notar gracias a un espejo cercano que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Observo cada rincón de la habitación, todo se encontraba en orden, su uniforme perfectamente planchado; su reloj sobre un mueble cercano y la puerta cerrada tal cual la dejara al irse a dormir; por lo tanto la idea de algún visitante quedo descartada.

-Primero no logro quitarme esa imagen de la mente y ahora esto-coloco una mano sobre su frente-¿Qué me está pasando?.


	3. Los archivos

-¡Oye, Sebastián!; ¿estas escuchando?-El menor lo veía con un gesto divertido, en realidad no sabía lo que al demonio le estuviese pasando, pero el verlo tan fuera de balance era un cambio que estaba disfrutando bastante-parece que no has tenido un buen descanso.

-El que se preocupe por un simple sirviente como yo, habla muy bien de su carácter noble mi joven amo-Ciel dejo salir un leve gruñido.

-En adelante duerme suficiente, da una mala imagen el que vaya con un sirviente que se ve de esta manera-el mayordomo asintió-además es hora de que vayas a visitar los archivos, dejo esto en tus manos.

-Si, mi seño-Abrió la portezuela dedicando una leve reverencia, desapareciendo de pronto, avanzando con velocidad mientras trataba de ocupar su mente con los encargos de su amo; sus dilemas tendrían que esperar por un rato.

La zona comercial estaba algo concurrida esa mañana, era inevitable pasar por allí al dirigirse a su destino; además algo le hizo detenerse frente al aparador de la pastelería. Ciertamente seguía sin comprender que era lo que los humanos y otros seres encontraban tan delicioso en aquellos postres. Debió suponer que seguir ese impulso sería una mala idea, ya que al voltear choco con otro cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiese ofrecer una disculpa, se encontró a quien menos deseaba chillando y tratando afanosamente de cubrirle la mirada.

-¡Sebas-chan!, ¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDES VERME ASÍ!-los gritos atrajeron la atención de cuanto transeúnte se encontraba por allí; el sirviente sintió ganas de asesinarlo allí mismo pero no podía poner tan en entredicho la reputación de su amo, por eso le sujeto las manos, sonriéndole.

-Señor Grell, me temo que debemos retirarnos para tener esta discusión en privado, es usted tan gracioso algunas veces, ha logrado preocupar a las damas, vamos acompáñeme-no espero respuesta alguna, lo sujeto por la cintura llevándoselo a un callejón algo apartado para estrellarle contra la pared con algo de fuerza-¿Qué estas demente?, ¿Qué es lo que planeabas haciendo un alboroto semejante?-El Shinigami trataba de cubrirse, evitando que el otro le viera directamente.

-Tu no lo entiendes Sebas-chan, es imperdonable que me veas en estos harapos, una dama no puede permitir que su gran amor le vea de esta manera-el demonio simplemente observo la razón por la que el otro estuve tan reacio a que lo viera; no llevaba su escandaloso vestuario habitual, al contrario, estaba vestido con un traje sobrio en color oscuro, lo mismo que la corbata a pesar que esta estaba desajustada y la abertura en su camisa mostraba claramente parte de la pálida piel de su pecho; la gabardina que llevaba sobre el conjunto tenía un bordado plateado en el bolsillo; también había recogido su cabello en una coleta que llevaba de lado y extrañamente no portaba esos altos tacones que tanto le gustaban-es que no combinaban bien.

Sebastián había sido muy descuidado, haciéndole notar al otro que le observaba de pies a cabeza; a decir verdad no le desagradaba del todo el cómo lucia.

-¿A qué vienen estas pintas?-El pelirrojo acaricio algunos mechones de su cabello, dándole a su voz un tono misterioso.

-Debes saber que una belleza como la mía es difícil de conservar, las damas tenemos nuestros secretos, pero por tratarse de ti te lo contare mi Sebas-chan-sonrió provocando un escalofrío en el otro-esta semana debería apoyar a Ronald Knox, el aun está haciendo pruebas para convertirse en un verdadero Shinigami, así que lo cite, pero llego antes de que terminara con mi baño de belleza.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que te hayas vestido así?.

-El pensó que mientras pasaba el rato podía aprovechar para encender su guadaña, pero no la controla del todo, así que destrozo cada rincón de mis aposentos; el sastre dijo que tardaría un buen rato en rehacerme todo el guardarropa, por eso tuve que ponerme esto que tenia Will en la bodega-un gesto de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro-se nota que fue él quien mando a hacer los uniformes.

-Vaya con qué es eso-le sonrió descaradamente-deberías tener cuidado, cualquiera que te viera pensaría que eres un trabajador decente-El otro hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres el peor no sabes cómo tratar a una dama; además trayéndome a un callejón oscuro, ¿acaso planeas aprovecharte de mi inocencia?-se removía pegando su cuerpo mas al del otro, cosa que mas que exasperar al demonio le había puesto nervioso; así que aprovecho la cercanía para atarle con fuerza el nudo de la corbata.

-Jamás pensaría en algo semejante y al menos vístete apropiadamente.

-Cof...Cof...ya entendí-le golpeo en las manos para que le soltara, tratándose de soltar la corbata aunque sin mucho éxito solo había logrado aflojarla lo suficiente para lograr respirar.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo-se adelanto un par de pasos, aunque volteo a ver al otro-pero podrías ser de utilidad, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?.

El otro no espero a que le repitiesen la pregunta, se colgó del brazo de Sebastián para avanzar pegado a él como si fueran una pareja de enamorados. El demonio suspiró, al menos se dirigían a la parte más solitaria de Londres; algo en su interior se lo pedía, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Además el hecho de que el Shinigami no resaltara tanto, de cierta forma lo hacía sentirse más cómodo.

Avanzo con su acompañante a través de calles cada vez mas solitarias, por extraño que pareciera, aquello le resultaba de lo más agradable, la energía del otro era reconfortante; al menos fue lo que pensó antes de sentir unos dedos haciendo una presión innecesaria sobre sus glúteos.

-¡Tú!-Volteo a verle con una mirada que simplemente resultaba indescriptible, pero que hizo lucir la piel de Grell mucho más pálida.


	4. El trabajo

-¿Gusta más sal?-el mayordomo se acerco al pelirrojo mostrándole una amplia y cordial sonrisa-es lo que le da un mejor efecto sobre las heridas frescas.

-No, esto es suficiente- la mirada del demonio tenía al Shinigami pegado a la silla, le parecieron muy simples en ese momento los golpes que le había dado, comparados con lo que le esperaba si lo molestaba en ese punto.

-Insisto-dijo, colocando una cucharada mas al te y revolviéndolo-por favor no deje que se enfríe.

El pelirrojo sonrió nerviosamente, tomándose el te tan rápido como le fue posible, no sabía que era peor y en efecto tuvo una reacción bastante fuerte con sus heridas

-¡Kyyyyaaa, esto es lo que se llama sufrir por amor!.

Luego de un rato, el Shinigami observo aquel lugar, estaba sentado sobre un viejo escritorio, aquellas parecían catacumbas modificadas para ser una bodega, habían por todos lados pilas de documentos y libros al parecer muy antiguos que le traían a la mente los aposentos de Will; tan poco glamoroso era aquel sitio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?.

El demonio dejo el libro que tenia entre las manos para ver fijamente al otro, su forma traviesa de mover los pies provocando un tamborileo en el escritorio, le pareció molesta y extrañamente entretenida, trato de volver a su lectura pero el otro seguía viéndole con gesto curioso, finalmente el sirviente dejo salir un suspiro; de cualquier forma si lograba satisfacer su curiosidad, probablemente lo dejaría seguir trabajando tranquilo.

-Estos son los archivos generales, se podría decir que en este lugar se conservan los registros de las familias más antiguas de la nobleza; estamos aquí porque el joven amo me ha mandado investigar a algunas personas; no cualquiera puede estar en este sitio, alguien me debía un favor así que...

-Me gustaría que Sebas-chan me debiera favores, encontraría una forma muy divertida y pasional de cobrárselos-hizo gesto de acercarse pero al ver la expresión del demonio se contuvo.

-Compórtese de una vez-Volvió a hundirse entre una pila de papeles; pasadas unas horas Grell había conseguido hacer una pirámide usando los libros como si fuesen cartas.

-Ya casi...-estaba en lo alto de una escalera tratando de colocar la pieza final, cuando la voz del otro le hizo caer sobre la pila en la que se convirtió su obra.

-¡No desordene nada!.

El reloj siguió avanzando, esta vez Grell estaba entretenido haciendo una batalla naval sobre un atlas, con barcos de papel. Sebastián se acerco arqueando una ceja.

-¡Esos son documentos importantes!.

Finalmente la búsqueda había concluido, miles de nombres clasificados; no estaba nada mal, aun contaba con el tiempo suficiente para tener lista la cena.

-Señor Grell, ¿Ha terminado ya de...?-no logro terminar su pregunta, pues encontró al otro profundamente dormido sobre un escritorio. El mayordomo se puso de pie colocando con precisión los libros y documentos que habían faltado; acercándose al pelirrojo para moverle un poco, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Debemos irnos-El Shinigami se removió un poco sin despertarse, apenas moviendo los labios dejo salir un suspiro. No había remedio, en ese estado se encontraba tan apacible que una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del demonio quien termino por cargarle; en ese momento el rostro del otro se acomodo contra su pecho de forma inocente, pues al parecer seguía profundamente dormido. Sebastián jamás le había tenido tan de cerca en esa forma, Grell no resultaba un ser físicamente desagradable más aun con ese leve rubor en las mejillas.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando?, sacudió la cabeza al escuchar las campanadas de un reloj cercano, ya era demasiado tarde y debía llegar a la mansión antes de que Bard convirtiera en zona de desastre la cocina.


	5. Fiebre

Las fuertes corrientes de aire azotaban con furia los rosales, arrancando de forma estremecedora los pétalos, llenando el ambiente con un aroma casi imperceptible a los humanos. Pero para el demonio cuyos sentidos están amplificados; aquel resultaba un completo deleite, así que no puede negarse el placer de arrancar una de aquellas flores la cual se deshace en suaves hebras que resbalan entre sus dedos, de un carmín intenso que logra arrebatar una sonrisa perversa de su rostro mientras abre los ojos y aun entre sueños puede ver ese cuerpo junto al suyo.

De pronto la realidad le hizo abandonar ese mundo al que últimamente accedía con demasiada frecuencia, sin embargo tardo un par de segundos en soltar el mechón de cabello que estuviera acariciando. Se levantó indignado dispuesto a atacar al Shinigami, sin embargo se detuvo al recordar lo ocurrido; algunas horas atrás había llegado de prisa, pensó en despertarle pero esto solo haría que comenzara a acosarle como solía hacerlo y le retrasaría, por lo cual decidió dejarle dormir en su habitación para que nadie le molestara ni se notara siquiera su presencia, así después de terminar con sus labores simplemente lo despertaría para enviarlo a casa. Lo que no estaba dentro de los planes del sirviente era que tan mal como durmiera últimamente, el cansancio lo vencería al entrar apenas en contacto con su suave cama. Suspiro pues jamás se imaginó tenerlo de esa manera, completamente vestido y haciendo un extraño sonido.

-¿señor Grell?-Sebastián tomo el candelabro encendiéndolo, su aura amarillenta ilumino a su huésped, mostrando el fuerte tono carmín en sus mejillas, su piel pálida y sin rastro alguno de imperfección, sus cabellos que opacaban el tono oscuro de sus ropas, sus labios entreabiertos como una deliciosa invitación a la que el pelinegro no logro negarse. De la misma manera en que su mirada, sus pensamientos no lograran apartarse de aquella imagen; su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, hasta que sus labios se unieron a los del otro con lentitud al principio, suplicando quizá el permiso de los otros para que su lengua invadiera ese espacio húmedo robándole el cálido aliento hasta arrancarle un suspiro.

Caliente, ese era el caso, la temperatura inusualmente alta en el otro cuerpo. El mayordomo acaricio sus mejillas, recordando algo que leyera respecto a las enfermedades de los humanos y el como combatirlas; pero...¿Cómo se puede curar a un Shinigami?, ellos necesitan dormir tal como los primeros , así que muy seguramente podría hacer algo con la fiebre que lo aquejaba de la cual simplemente no podía escapar, la idea maliciosa del como curarle resonaba con mayor fuerza en su mente, no solo era la oportunidad perfecta que como demonio no podía dejar escapar, iba mas allá del hecho que si intentará negarse no podría, en realidad no deseba detenerse en absoluto; Grell se había convertido ya en ese punto en una obsesión para él, en algo prohibido que deseará con tanta intensidad que si su amo se lo negará, lo desobedecería sin dudarlo.

-¿Por qué?-un leve susurro escapo de los labios del demonio, su mirada brillaba con intensidad mientras deslizaba la corbata del pelirrojo haciendo que la camisa se abriera dejando expuesta la pálida piel de su pecho. Esa inquietud que provocaba en él era algo imposible e impensable, si bien Grell no resultaba desagradable tanto físicamente como por el poder que poseía, tampoco era lo que el sirviente anhelara con locura; sin embargo allí estaba el, quitándose los blancos guantes con los colmillos para poder deslizar la ropa fuera de aquel cuerpo, para rozar su piel y verlo estremecerse; ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?, ningún ser podía resistirse cuando el decidía seducirlo y su acompañante no resultaba una presa difícil, todo lo contrario, ¿entonces porque esa necesidad de tomarlo en la clandestinidad buscando una excusa tan patética como aquella?, toda la situación lo estaba volviendo loco; no logro contener su lado demoníaco y termino por arrancar las ropas del otro.

-¿Sebas...chan?-el pelinegro se paralizo por un instante, aquellos ojos verdes estaban abiertos, viéndole fijamente; pero el sentía su naturaleza desatada, su cuerpo ardiendo y su miembro dolía atrapado entre sus ropas, ¿Le daría alguna explicación o seguiría sin importar las consecuencias?.


	6. Los demonios no mentimos

Al filo de la madrugada la caricia del aire se vuelve mas cruda, en el misticismo de la noche coronada por la luna existe una calma irreal; aunque únicamente exterior.

El sirviente se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, a medio vestir, aunque tenia al alcance sus ropas no parecía interesado en continuar con aquella tarea, simplemente su mirada estaba fija en algún punto indefinido de esa sencilla habitación, parecía querer evitar el contacto con aquel cuerpo recostado a su lado; por dentro su energía demoníaca se removía con intensidad y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su cara.

Varias horas habían pasado, el pelirrojo se removió pues los rayos de sol le daban directamente en el rostro, así que se cubrió perezosamente con la sabana, aun no deseaba levantarse e ir a trabajar, ni siquiera el aroma dulce de un te que muy seguramente estaba acompañado con pastelillos de fruta lograría sacarlo de su lecho,aunque...en realidad nadie le preparaba el desayuno y todas las ventanas de su cuarto estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas. Cayo en la cuenta de donde había pasado la noche y se sentó sobre la cama; observo sus ropas que ahora eran completamente oscuras y le quedaba inclusive un poco grandes.

-Estas ropas son de Sebastián-busco un espejo y no tardo en encontrar uno empotrado en la pared, atraves de este logro comprobarlo, era increíble, en realidad estaba vistiendo aquello; una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras un tono carmín intenso invadía sus mejillas-kyyyaaa Sebas-chan...nuestra primera noche,pero debí maquillarme mas y ponerme algo mas sexy para lucirlo-soltó una risilla nerviosa-las cosas que le obligas a hacer a una dama.

-Le suplico que no diga cosas innecesarias-la mirada del sirviente era fría, pero luego se acerco para preparar el té con una amable sonrisa; Grell estaba realmente emocionado, no sabia como reaccionar y aunque no recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido, había amanecido en la cama de Sebastian, sin sus propias ropas, eso debía significar mucho.

-Sebaaaaaas chan...nosotros, bueno ahora todo sera diferente, creo que Will me castigara pero no me importa...¡Kyyyaaaa soy tan feliz!- se levanto con rapidez, aunque sus piernas temblaron y termino cayendo al suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, lo cual amplio mucho mas su sonrisa e incluso algunas lagrimas parecían querer emanar de sus ojos-me duele, creo que...

-Si, eso lo se bien...anoche trato de pasarse de listo mientras lo cargaba hacia aquí, así que-se puso a su nivel sonriendole mas ampliamente-simplemente lo deje caer.

Aquello simplemente hizo que las lagrimas salieran pero por razones muy diferentes, el shinigami rechino sus afilados dientes.

-¿Entonces donde están mis ropas?,si nada paso...-Sebastian negó con la cabeza suspirando algo fastidiado.

-Veo que se hace historias muy fácilmente, anoche tuvo una fiebre muy alta, al curarlo sus ropas quedaron empapadas de sudor, por eso me tome la libertad de ponerle unas mías.

-No, eso no es cierto, es mentira-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, se sentía dolido y humillado mucho mas que en ningún otro de sus encuentros, se levanto observando como la mirada del sirviente se había vuelto de un tono purpura.

-Señor Grell, recuerde que los demonios no mentimos-El Shinigami simplemente se giro, llorando y gritando mientras se alejaba de allí

-¡eres el peor Sebastian!.

El mayordomo tomo un sorbo del té que había servido, aparentemente sin tomarle importancia a lo que había pasado.

-Seria una pena si se desperdiciara-esta vez su mirada fue hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido el shinigami-es cierto, los demonios no mentimos; sin embargo por alguna razón yo acabo de hacerlo.

Durante el resto del día evito su habitación, aunque cumplió con entereza sus deberes se sentía diferente, todo parecía algo lejano; mucho mas extraño que los días anteriores, no tenia sentido alguno. Al final de la jornada se encontraba frente a aquella puerta preparándose para lo que había en el interior, se encontraba igual; en realidad negó, no tenia porque sentirse de ese manera, pero al levantar la sabana del suelo el aroma de esta le hizo recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido.

*Flashback*

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la verdadera forma de Sebastian, un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas, su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil mientras veía aquel puño acercarse a su rostro, cerro los ojos con fuerza pues sabría que dolería, pero luego de algunos minutos no ocurrió nada, se atrevió a de nuevo abrir los ojos y se encontró con el gentil rostro del sirviente, aquella mano tenia extendido el dedo indice sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh...


	7. Juegos nocturnos

La oscuridad es una mezcla de todos los matices; enfatiza para los humanos el terror ante lo desconocido, puede convertir lo cotidiano en un solo instante en la mayor pesadilla; pero para el shinigami es una deliciosa invitación a fundirse con aquello que tanto placer le brinda , un manto negro que lo envuelve todo, incluso el alma inexistente en su esencia.

-Shhhh

Aquel sonido hizo eco en todo su ser dejándolo sorprendido, mucho mas al sentir como la yema de ese dedo delineaba sus labios; pero abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como esta vez era su lengua la que hacia esa tarea e iba mas alla, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, comenzando una danza venenosa y mortal contra la suya; su cuerpo había reaccionado ante ello, comenzaba a removerse inquieto, sentía algo de repulsión contra aquellas ropas que le evitaban el contacto con la piel del mayordomo; pero le arranco una sonrisa el sentir esa dureza contra su pierna.

El moreno le dejaba jugar mientras reclamaba esa boca con verdadera necesidad; ya antes la había probado, pero esta vez el encontrar sorpresivamente cierta resistencia por parte del otro, el que quisiera evitar el dejarse someter encendio su deseo; le sintió rodearle las caderas con sus piernas y frotarse seductoramente contra el; en el breve momento que sus labios enrojecidos se separaron, emitio un hondo gemido y noto una risa victoriosa en el otro; mejor que la disfrutara porque seria la única que iba a dejarle obtener.

Le empujo con fuerza contra la cama, apresandole con el peso de su cuerpo.

-ahh Sebas~chan...ahhh, que rudo eres...-.

Le ignoro mordiéndole el cuello, los hombros y el pecho; disfrutaba del breve placer de dejar esas marcas sobre su nívea piel; haciendo endurecer sus pezones al torturarlos a mordidas; y esa voz...la misma que era tan molesta, tenía un delicioso sonido mientras llenaba las paredes de su habitación con sonoros gemidos.

Grell se sentía como en un sueño y probablemente lo era, porque no había manera en que en sus cinco sentidos el sirviente lo tocara en esa forma, pues ya en más de una ocasión había tratado de seducirlo, pero ahora todo se sentía tan real que le daba vueltas la cabeza, y no pensaba negarse a ningún placer que ese exquisito demonio pudiera brindarle, pero hasta ese momento estaba siendo un poco egoísta ¿o no?; sonrió malicioso mientras buscaba entre las sabanas por aquel pequeño par de tijeras; unos cuantos corten bastarían.

De pronto se sintió desnudo y se levanto los jirones de lo que antes fueran sus ropas; por su parte el shinigami se había refugiado contra la cabecera de la cama; su cabello estaba completamente detrás de la cama, algunas marcas aun estaban desapareciendo de su piel, su miembro mostraba una clara erección y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez; mientras sostenía aquellas tijeras, conservando esa expresión de "yo no hice nada"; esa imagen al demonio le pareció completamente deseable.

-Grell Sutcliff,...este fue el último traje que me arruinas.


	8. Pasión

Aquello que nos perturba, lo que pasamos en silencio por tanto tiempo, va creando leves susurros que se transforman en ecos y si los seguimos acallando llegara el momento en que se conviertan en gritos que logren romper toda barrera creada por nosotros mismos, eso fue lo que ocurrió con el demonio aquella noche.

El Shinigami se quedó estático, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, su respiración estaba algo agitada y se le erizaba la piel cuando la fría brisa que se colaba por la ventana entraba en contacto con su cuerpo que aún estaba ardiendo.

Sebastián tomo uno a uno los mechones de su larga cabellera, dejándolos caer por encima de uno de sus hombro y disfruto de aquella visión, quien diría que el ver al pelirrojo usando nada más que sus llamativos lentes le parecería tan erótico.

—absolutamente deseable—el Shinigami se quedo con esa frase rondándole la cabeza, porque no era posible que aquello hubiese escapado de los labios del otro, a menos que se tratara de algo irreal producido por su mente febril, pero justo en este momento no quería pensar las cosas, no deseaba analizar mas nada, además esos besos demandantes no lo dejaban pensar, maldita sea con el menor contacto hacia que le diera vueltas la cabeza, aún mas al momento en que el otro no se negó a que acariciara su cuerpo, delineando sus músculos perfectos, incluso alcanzó a escuchar un esbozo de gemido escapar de sus labios cuando por la premura le arañaba la piel.

-Sebas...-de nuevo parecía decidido a no dejarle respirar a causa de esos besos asfixiantes, pero se trataba de un intento del sirviente por no volver a la realidad de lo que hacia, solo era el capricho de probar un manjar apetitoso, no deseaba a un hombre como aquel, de esa manera se mentía.

-voy a devorarte

Esa sonrisa mostró sus colmillos afilados, lo que provoco un estremecimiento en el otro, el cual aumento cuando Sebastián llevó sus labios a su ya húmedo miembro, aquello fue tan intenso que le hizo arquear la espalda de una forma casi inconcebible, mientras de su boca escapaban gritos inaudibles, todo su cuerpo envuelto en ese delicioso hechizo.

Sintió una violenta sacudida en todo su ser mientras se corría entre esos labios, abandonándose como nunca antes a las mieles del orgasmo.

El demonio succiono cada rastro de aquel néctar, separándose luego para hacerle reaccionar con un beso de sabor salado, Grell lo respondió, sus manos temblorosas buscaron acariciar su rostro, pero el demonio las alejo, abandonando sus labios para susurrarle.

-ya he cumplido sus fantasías y ahora es mi turno.

Su lado demoníaco le invadió, dejando que su ser primigenio dominara sus acciones, olvidando todo lo demás, aprovecho ese leve estado de inconsciencia en el otro, coloco sus piernas por encima de sus hombros para penetrarlo de una sola vez, dejando salir un gruñido de placer al sentirse atrapado por su cálida estrechez, sus sueños habían sido vividos pero nada como esto.

Para el pelirrojo aquello fue tan placenteramente doloroso que comenzó a gemir y a mover las caderas incitándolo a que continuara.

Sebastián aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas, hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético, siendo estimulado por la forma en que el otro parecía tensar y relajar su cuerpo, masajeando su miembro, haciendo que el placer corriera a raudales y que como venganza le hiciera gemir su nombre con cada embestida profunda mientras arremetía insistentemente contra su próstata.

Nunca había visto a Grell tan atractivo como entonces, las expresiones de placer en su rostro, su cuerpo perlado en sudor y lleno de marcas de sus mordidas, sus gemidos formaban una exquisita sinfonía al entrecortarse y gritar su nombre cuando se corría, pero eso no era suficiente.

Deseaba todo de él, alimentarse del sabor de su cuerpo, que había llenado sus sentidos de manera tan vertiginosa.

Por el resto de la noche le tomo como una marioneta dispuesta a satisfacerlo, de todas las formas posibles en que su mente nublada por un celo inagotable le habia hecho proceder, escucharlo gemir, correrse entre sus labios y atraparlo contra la pared viendo como la arañaba, en medio de una convulsa reacción ante tanto placer, no podía evitarlo, su nombre pronunciado por apenas un hilillo de voz, un regalo sublime antes que perdiera la consciencia, había logrado finalmente calmar su fiebre y Grell ya se encontraba mejor.

\---

El moreno estaba sentado sobre la cama, llevó sus manos a cubrir su rostro, no podía creer que se hubiese dejado llevar por la pasión como un simple mortal, pero ceder a sus instintos no representaba mayor problema, sino el hecho de que hizo todo aquello para librarse de la imagen que lo estaba atormentando, pero después de "probar" a Grell, esa atracción aumento, convirtiéndose en algo poderosamente adictivo.

\---

Los días se sucedieron, mientras él evadia las misiones que se acercaran a Londres, inclusive a cualquier punto del mundo humano, aceptando cumplir con esa clase de trabajo del que nadie quiere hacerse cargo en el despacho. William lo observaba asombrado, tenía que admitir que en algún punto el mismo se sorprendía de irse volviendo mas eficiente, pero solo era una mascara para cubrir lo mucho que le afecto la humillación por la que le hizo pasar Sebastián, se sentía herido y sin embargo no podía evitar el pensar en él.

Suspiro cansado, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, era el día que volvería a cegar almas y necesitaría de toda su concentración, no mas pensar en ese sensual demonio.

Abrió el libro de la muerte para revisar la misión que le asignaran; el destino le hacia una mala jugada pues le llevaba a ese lugar que había estado evadiendo, pero viéndolo fríamente su destino era a las afueras de Londres y ¿qué posibilidades tenía de encontrarse con él?.Así que se aferro a su guadaña con gesto decidido y aterrizó en un pequeño claro enmedio del bosque, el sol le pegaba de frente y se giro para evitarlo, encontrándose de frente con él.

-Sebas~chan.

El otro le sonrió de aquella forma suya tan encantadora, que hacía temblar la firme convicción de Grell de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero luego le dedico una mirada muy seria.

-tenemos que hablar.

El pelirrojo esquivo esa mirada, cruzándose de brazos, estaba molesto y aunque moría por estar cerca del otro, usaría toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder.

-tu y yo, ¿de que tendríamos que hablar?.

El moreno se acerco, lo suficiente para sujetarle por si pretendía escapar o aquello fuese tan sorpresivo que le provocara una extraña reacción.

-sobre lo mucho que me gustas Grell.

El shinigami no iria a ninguna parte, aquella confesión mantuvo sus pies muy arraigados a la tierra e hizo que su guadaña se le resbalara de las manos.


	9. Sentimiento

Existen frases que viven solo dentro de nuestra mente, que por lo general juega con ponerles la voz del ser amado, resulta evidente que se trata de fantasías, que rozan la línea de la realidad pero se quedan solo allí, coqueteando con cruzarla, pero...¿que pasa cuando logran traspasar esa barrera?, toman vida propia al latir contra nuestros oídos golpeándonos de frente y se convierten en un regalo para los sentidos.

\---

"El tiempo es algo relativo", estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa frase en alguna parte, sin tenerla presente hasta ahora, porque ya no parecía existir nada mas que la mirada intensa en la que se reflejaba la suya.

Los segundos fueron eternos mientras caía en la cuenta de la forma en que lo apresaba entre sus brazos, como a una doncella de los cuentos que tanto le gustaban a los humanos, cuando finalmente son rescatadas por su príncipe.

-Sebastián.

No lograba pronunciar las palabras, estas se negaban a formar conexiones coherentes en su mente, quizá lo hacía inconscientemente por el miedo de que al pensar demasiado se terminará la fantasía, siempre había sido así, él lo envolvía en el ensueño para después dejarlo caer con fuerza contra su realidad.

Pero esta vez fue distinto, sus manos retiraron sus cabellos, acariciaron su rostro, incluso se acerco para besar castamente su mejilla, acomodándose para poder susurrar a su oído, con el secretismo propio de los amantes.

-Tan solo escucha, esto es tan difícil; no eres nada de lo que había pensado o deseado poseer, tan contrario a mi naturaleza-estas no eran ni por asomo las palabras románticas que tanto tiempo había esperado-pero haz logrado romper con cada barrera que te ofrecía, todo mi ser desea unirse al tuyo, para danzar juntos por la eternidad, mas allá del mundo que los humanos creen conocer y a través de las eras, tan solo déjame amarte Grell, termina con mi agonía.

El corazón del pelirrojo llevaba una marcha muy acelerada, sintiendo ajeno su ser de manera que se aferro al otro cuerpo, temiendo caer al vacío de la inconsciencia de un momento a otro, en su cabeza jamas se habría entrelazado algo tan perfecto, de hecho demasiado perfecto, encantador, simple pero poderoso, una verdadera fantasía.

Sus manos se resbalaron por su espalda, mientras el sentimiento le causaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, porque a pesar de todo no es tan fácil esquivar sus cualidades.

-todo eso esta muy bien, se nota que haz estado vigilandonos por largo tiempo, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, soy un soñador lo que me hace presa fácil, pero cometiste un gran error, Sebastián es un seductor, si albergara alguna clase de sentimiento por mí, tomaría lo que desea y no buscaría mi atención de una forma tan lastimera, es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de él.

Trató de separarse, pero el agarre del otro no cedía, una risilla molesta choco contra su oído.

-vaya, al parecer te he subestimado no eres tan idiota, pero si lo suficiente para caer en mi trampa...Shinigami.

Se alejo al instante mismo que el suelo comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies, por instinto Grell trato de alcanzar su guadaña, pero gruesas enredaderas habían brotado, primero cortandole toda vía de escape, para luego rodear sus miembros con una fuerza descomunal, aprisionándole y obligandolo a permanecer de rodillas.

-Los miembros del despacho siempre me han parecido tan fascinantes, con todas esas reglas, pulcritud, frialdad; pero parece que al decidir mi presa, encontré al que rompe con esos estándares, sabes resulta muy decepcionante.

Si lo que buscaba era impresionarlo, no le concedería esa victoria, su rostro permanecía impasible y sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

-No mas que la de un demonio hurtando la apariencia de otro, me parece tan poco cosa, un ser inferior sin duda.

Aquello hizo que una mueca de disgusto se dibujara en el rostro de aquel ser, una aura oscura comenzó a emanar mientras su silueta iba distorsionándose, saco un par de anteojos, los limpio y se los coloco con rapidez; una vez que mostró su verdadera forma se podía notar la juventud en su rostro.

-no eres mas que un crío.

El moreno clavo sus doradas irises en el, tensando la mandíbula de tal manera que el roce entre sus dientes emitió un chillido.

-no soy nada de eso, no te dejes llevar por mi apariencia, lastimosamente necesito devorar mas almas para que a los ojos se pueda notar mi magnificencia, pero ya me harte de tener que ser un esbirro, estoy dispuesto a cazar por mi cuenta-se acerco para tomar al otro de la barbilla, apretándole hasta dejas marcados los dedos en sus mejillas-tu no me sirves para nada, aunque hay dentro de ti un poder intenso, no es un alma pero de algo servirá...ademas si no resulta suficiente, conozco a quien podría interesarle la guadaña, ¿cuantas almas crees que me darían por ella?, únicamente ustedes pueden transportarla entre la biblioteca, pero una vez dentro del mundo humano, se vuelve accesible para quien desee poseerla-una de las enredaderas se movía como una especie de tentáculo, para llevarle la sierra, el demonio estiro la mano para tomarla, pero tuvo que saltar, logrando evitar por muy poco los cuchillos plateados que se clavaron donde se encontraba instantes antes.

El recién llegado salto para tomar la guadaña entre sus manos.

-Me temo que se trata de un error, esto solo terminara con quien tenga el poder necesario, esta lejos de tu alcance...Claude Faustus.


	10. Términos de rendición

-vaya, parece que llego tu caballero andante, no sabia que tus gustos habían cambiado tanto Michaelis, el hambre si que te hace cometer cosas extrañas.

Grell emitió un risilla amarga, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, entre las enredaderas que lo sujetaban.

-el no esta aquí por mi, no soy de su interés, así que si planeabas ponerle una trampa creo que haz fallado.

Claude se cruzo de brazos, viendo intercaladamente a uno y otro.

-bueno, como sea no perdería la oportunidad de un buen duelo, seria una mejor forma de obtener poder que devorar mil almas-su mirada tomo un brillo purpureo-conoces las reglas y dado que ya tienes un arma.

Las enredaderas emergieron del suelo, sirviendole como una especie de escalinata desde la cual se lanzo contra su oponente de una manera por demás teatral.

-¡Sebastián cuidado!-justo antes de llegar hasta el, una gigantesca vaina había salido del suelo dentro de ella se hallaba la gigantesca espada, con sus tonos esmeraldas, su filo era comparable con el de una guadaña, por ello la conocían incluso los shinigamis, era Leviatan, la mata demonios. Ese grito había prevenido al moreno haciendo que interpusiera el filo de la sierra a tiempo para que solo recibiera un leve corte de aquella espada, el impacto fue tal que alejo en direcciones contrarias a los oponentes.

-¡Silencio!-Claude movió la mano haciendo que una de esas enredaderas amordazara al pelirrojo-esta vez no tendremos interferencias.

-no necesito ningún truco para vencerte, pero entiendo que su voz te distraiga.

La respuesta fue un nuevo golpe con aquella espada, no resultaba fácil esquivarla incluso cuando quien la usaba era inexperto, las leyendas decían que hacia mucho tiempo un hombre que cuidaba de los jardines de un palacio, entrego su corazón a una doncella, sin embargo esta fue seducida por un demonio que devoro su alma de manera que al hombre le fue imposible salvarla, por ello juro venganza, acudiendo a un antiguo ente, le ofreció su vida a cambio de una semilla maldita que seria alimentada con trozos de su alma. Al final del ritual, el hombre murió, pero la semilla creció tomando la forma de aquella espada, su poder era temible, y algo mas, solo un demonio puede usarla, para terminar con la existencia de otro.

Durante las luchas territoriales muchos se hicieron con ella, otros mas perecieron bajo su filo, pero sin motivo aparente un día su paradero se hizo desconocido. Se hablaba de que un demonio temeroso de que los suyos cayeran por la sed de poder, se convirtió en una funda viviente para ella, de modo que solo podrían obtenerla arrancándola de sus entrañas, pero esas eran solo historias, o quizá no del todo.

Los arboles comenzaron a ceder, pues sus troncos y ramas habían sido severamente dañados por el combate, el filo de ambas armas atravesó sus gruesos troncos cual si fueran frágiles como una hoja de papel.

-rindete Michaelis, es imposible derrotarme.

Como respuesta, su traje recibió el limpio corte de la guadaña, la pelea se torno feroz, una estocada tras otra, finos jirones de cabello, ropa e incluso piel comenzaron a llenar el suelo, ambos empleaban toda su fuerza y habilidad, sin embargo para el sirviente resultaba muy desgastante seguir luchando, como si estar cerca de Leviatan le drenara la energía, Claude parecía saberlo muy bien, pues ataco de una forma fiera, sintiendo como el filo de la espada se hundía contra un pecho, pero era el filo del arma equivocada, la guadaña le atravesó con suma facilidad, dejando una herida profunda, deseaba moverse, pero debido a la sorpresa había dejado caer la espada y sin ella, solo era un esbirro, sin el poder suficiente para sobrevivir por si mismo a una herida de esa gravedad.

Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse incorpóreo, en miles de trazos de un humo negro que fueron esparcidos por el viento, lo mismo paso con Leviatan; el sirviente observo aquello, pero le resto importancia, camino hacia el pelirrojo, levanto la guadaña y este cerro los ojos, esperando por su destino, después de todo nada le aseguraba que su objetivo no fuese cazarlo, ¿por que otro motivo se encontraría en ese lugar?; sin embargo los cortes no eran sobre él, pronto se sintió liberado de sus amarres, tosió un poco pues aquella mordaza le había dejado un sabor desagradable.

-esto te pertenece.

Tomo la sierra que le ofrecía, sin saber aun el como debía reaccionar, así que se aferro al tema que lo alejaba de la situación entre ambos, si acaso existía una.

-¿que pasara con la espada?, había escuchado que todo demonio deseaba poseerla.

El moreno le vio con esa frialdad que tan bien conocía.

-quien la tiene pertenece a ella por la eternidad, carece de voluntad propia, porque siempre se requiere de un recipiente y en lo personal me las he arreglado bastante bien sin ella.

-entiendo.

Bajó la mirada, entrelazando sus dedos sin dejar de moverlos de manera nerviosa, quizá le seria difícil comprender la atención que le prestaba y la inquietud que le causaba su presencia.

-Ese demonio parecía creer que venias a rescatarme.

No podía evitar algo de esperanza, pero sabia que no escucharía lo que esperaba.

-no podría estar más equivocado, la razón por la que me encontraba en este sitio es porque lo rastreaba, era el causante de cierto numero de victimas que su majestad deseaba fuese investigado, pero pasaran un par de siglos antes de que vuelva, así que he cumplido con la misión que me fue asignada.

El shinigami trato de no mostrar su decepción, pero sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus orbes, buscando refugio en sus mejillas y ya había decidido no derramar ni una sola por ese amor no correspondido.

-Entonces creo que te lo agradezco, sera mejor que me marche.

¿en que momento su forma de ser lo atrapo?, ¿cuando su mirada triste le conmovió?, eso no era lo importante, sino el hecho de que había decidido ceder a su instinto, atraparlo entre las redes de su deseo y reclamarlo para si, por ello lo tomo entre sus brazos, besandole de la forma en que lo había hecho una y otra vez en los sueños donde lo atormentaba cada noche desde que inicio esa extraña e inconveniente fijación, pero no era como entonces, nada podía compararse a su yo real, al sabor de sus labios y la sensación punzante de sus afilados dientes contra su lengua.

Grell no podía creerlo, quizá hacia rato que había perdido el conocimiento, porque sabia que no podia estar pasando por eso, pero la forma en que lo besaba, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo impidiendole alejarse, el simple acto de no pedir nada y tomar de él cuanto deseara, tenia el sello de Sebastián por todas partes.

-Se..bas...

No le daba respiro, se negaba a volver a la realidad, pero contrario a la ultima vez, estaba consciente de lo que hacia, no necesitaba respaldarse tras la idea de cumplir un capricho de forma clandestina, porque lo deseaba con cada poro de su piel, mientras lo desnudaba caía en la cuenta de que habría destrozado a Claude para salvarlo, porque nadie podía causarle tan tormentoso deleite, no había ser que pudiese generar la ansiedad de sentir su piel desnuda, con ese aroma exquisito emanando a raudales, y sin embargo sentir su mano contra su pecho, procurando distancia.

-Me niego...a ser el juguete de los demonios, incluso el tuyo.

Su determinación fue admirable, a pesar de estar tendido sobre la hierba desnudo, con las mejillas muy rojas y dándole cobijo entre sus piernas. El sirviente tomo aquella mano, viendo fijamente sus enigmáticos ojos verdes.

-eres un ser sumamente desagradable Grell Sutcliff, ruidoso, perezoso, caprichoso, vanidoso, nada cuidadoso al esconderte de los humanos, como sirviente siempre fuiste torpe y descuidado-conforme seguía listando, un gesto de enfado se formaba en su rostro, ¿que rayos les pasaba a los demonios?, ¿se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugar con el?-y eso sin mencionar esa rara fascinación tuya por vestirte como una mujer, no eres nada de lo que yo consideraría una buena pareja, pero no deseo que cambies nada.

Su molestia cambio por una absoluta incredulidad.

-parece que la espada tenia en el filo un veneno poderoso, o tus heridas fueron mas graves de lo que pensaba.

El demonio suspiro.

-infortunadamente no es así, aunque siento por ti algo demasiado intoxicante, tu cuerpo ejerce una extraña adicción en mi, incluso ahora pienso en lo deseable que te ves así, quizá es una confusión mía pero cumpliré tu deseo, te haré mio y nunca voy a dejarte ir.

Toda resistencia había sido vencida, si es que aun le quedaba una, esta fue rápidamente olvidada, Grell se levanto para besarle y sorpresivamente Sebastián no se negó, mas bien deslizo su lengua, profundizando aquel beso, guiándolo para que le fuese posible desnudarle también.

El pelirrojo estaba perdido en el placer provocado por sus fuertes manos recorriéndole, por sentir sus filosas uñas marcandole, gemía mientras sus colmillos se hundían entre sus carnes, dejando su rastro sobre su piel nívea, pero no eran sensaciones nuevas o desconocidas, era algo tan familiar como respirar, su cuello de cisne se acoplaba tan bien bajo sus labios, las yemas de sus dedos reconocían el sendero marcado de cada musculo y sus uñas carmesí se clavaban en su piel al sentir su enorme falo reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

No se contuvo, sus gemidos afloraban por su garganta uniéndose a los suyos, aumentando al sentir esa garra rodeando su miembro, estimulándolo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con cada embestida, el demonio estaba grabándose a fuego en su piel y el en recompensa gritaba su nombre, pidiendo por mas, obedeciendo cada una de sus ordenes porque las noches con él, resultaban en un extenso repertorio de posiciones y venirse una sola vez era impensable, imposible al sentir sus manos diestras acariciando sus muslos, haciendo que enterrara sus uñas en la hierba hasta llenarse de fango, esa forma tan salvaje de tratarlo, era lo que mas lo excitaba, hasta el punto de perder el sentido, abandonándose por completo y entregándose como a ningún otro.

-Sebastián...te amo.

Vio muy claramente sus colmillos en esa sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos.

\---

Los sonidos primeros de la mañana le alcanzaron, aquel descanso le pareció demasiado corto.

-que aves tan escandalosas.

De las cuales no existían muchas en el mundo shinigami, lo que le hizo incorporarse de inmediato, quedando sentado sobre la hierba, busco a tientas sus lentes, para reconocer el bosque a su alrededor.

No podía creerlo, era la segunda vez que despertaba fuera de su habitación, pero contrario a la ultima ocasión, ahora su cuerpo estaba sucio, lleno de fango, sangre y semen; las ropas rasgadas debido a la pasión, pero lo mas impresionante, el sirviente durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, sin que nada cubriera su desnudez, un autentico regalo para la vista, cuya contemplación le llevo un par de minutos, sin embargo pronto reacciono, dejando salir un suspiro.

Era posible que Sebastián hubiese pasado la noche con él, por una causa desconocida, pero seguro al despertar lo menos que le ocurriría seria una buena paliza y se decidió a conservar aquel momento para si, por ello tomo el saco del sirviente y se lo coloco encima, dejandole una muy leve caricia; resultaba muy tentador robarle un beso, pero no deseaba despertarlo, así que rodó con cuidado, sintiendo el mismo dolor de la última vez.

Ese demonio era de lo peor, usarlo de tal forma; el recordarlo le hizo dibujar una sonrisa triste, pero se concentro en la tarea de buscar lo que sobrevivió de sus ropas para comenzar a vestirse.

-¿a donde crees que vas?.

El shinigami soltó un chillido, dejando caer las prendas que traía entre las manos.

-¡Sebastián!,...tu, yo...¡tu deberías estar dormido!.

El sirviente fijo sus ojos carmesí en aquel, reconociendo aun algunas heridas hechas por sus colmillos.

-¿acaso estas pensando en marcharte luego de usarme?.

El pelirrojo le vio completamente indignado.

-¿quien es el que ha usado aquí?, ¿me dijiste que nada había pasado y yo...

No le permitió seguir reclamando, le beso de la forma en que le gustaba, rudo, posesivo, pero pasional, como un caballero lo hace con una dama, hasta que sintió su cálido aliento irse extinguiendo.

La luz del sol le daba a contraluz, sus cabellos estaban despeinados, húmedos, pegados a su cuerpo, tenia los lentes algo torcidos y una mancha rojiza iluminaba sus mejillas.

-¿por que te ves tan deseable incluso por las mañanas?.

Grell estaba demasiado sorprendido con la forma que tenia de mirarle.

-¿que clase de reclamo es ese?.

De nuevo lo tenia besándolo, sobre si, con una nueva ronda de caricias furtivas, a las que le resultaba imposible negarse, por una locura, o por lo que fuese, se hizo adicto a su piel, a su ser, una atracción a la que le fue imposible resistirse.

-...creo que te amo Grell Sutcliff.

El shinigami le sonrió, volviendo a besarle, era lo que había esperado, una declaración nada romántica y sincera, justo el lado que amaba de su demonio.


	11. Epílogo

Era muy temprano cuando llamaron a la puerta, no se trataba de la entrada principal, sino de una adjunta, bastante sutil, tenia que admitirlo. Demasiado contrario a su presencia.

Un vestido negro envolvía su cuerpo, los detalles en rojo estaban adornados con joyas, tenia puesto un collar con una calavera a juego con las que pendían de sus lentes, ademas su largo cabello rojo estaba sujeto en un moño alto adornado con plumas y rosas carmesí; detrás de él, valijas con las mas diversas formas y tamaños.

-¿y bien?-arqueo una ceja tratando de conservar algo de su paciencia que se desvanecía con rapidez.

-Bueno, he decidido que no es justo pasar tanto tiempo separados, en el despacho no tendrán problemas porque voy a estar mas cerca del trabajo y-bajo la voz dándole un tono misterioso, sonrojándose al decir lo ultimo-ademas podre estar cerca para hacer lo que te gusta.

El sirviente desvió la mirada porque los gestos de Grell podían distraerlo con facilidad, era increíble lo sensual que le parecía cuando no se proponía hacerlo, aunado a que la idea de tenerlo cerca no le desagradaba del todo, pero aunque le resultara una delicia, no debía dejarse llevar como un humano cualquiera.

-yo creo que no...no puedo tomar esa decisión, tendre que consultarlo con el amo.

El pelirrojo había sacado un pequeño espejo, para ponerse algo de labial carmín en sus delgados labios.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, le pregunte y dijo que si.

El moreno lo vio fijamente, dudando de la veracidad de aquello.

-imposible, no habrías logrado convencerlo.

Grell sonrió, metiendo sus utensilios de belleza en su pequeño bolso.

-Bueno también dijiste que nunca me acostaría contigo, digamos que le hice una oferta que no podía rechazar, diciéndole que si yo viviera en la mansión, eso te molestaría mucho.

El demonio suspiro rindiéndose, ambos eran problemáticos y básicos.

-De manera que ahora eres mi problema, bueno creo que deberé darte un trato adecuado en tal caso.

Grell sonrió, evadiendo su mirada y moviendo el abanico que llevaba.

-¿no me harás cosas inapropiadas ahora verdad?.

El sirviente se acerco un poco mas, dedicándole una mirada nada amigable.

-no en horas de trabajo, lo que traes puesto me molesta bastante-luego bajo mas la voz-nos haremos cargo mas tarde.

El pelirrojo dio un chillido de felicidad.

-¿y no tendre un adelanto?-se puso de puntillas, acercándose a él, poniendo sus labios rojos, cerrando los ojos y esperando por su beso.

¿Qué podía hacer?, Grell sacaba de si mismo actitudes que le resultaban desconocidas y a las que no podía negarse, fue acercándose muy lento, hasta que giro violentamente arrojando un par de cuchillos que se clavaron contra el marco de una ventana, haciendo que los sirvientes corrieran despavoridos, excepto Bard, quien le hizo un gesto de aprobación levantando el pulgar y luego se marcho para darles privacidad; el sirviente suspiro, estaba seguro que la curiosidad los vencería y de cualquier forma iban a enterarse, así que tomo al pelirrojo en sus brazos, recostándolo un poco para besarle apasionadamente, hasta que se sintió satisfecho por el momento del sabor de sus labios que habían terminado algo hinchados por el contacto.

-Sebastián-el otro le ayudo a incorporarse.

-me parece que de momento es suficiente, no olvides llevar tus cosas a la habitación, seguro que ya conoces el camino-se giro para marcharse.

Grell seguia envuelto en aquel ensueño, por lo que tardo unos minutos en reaccionar.

-¿que?, ¿no piensas ayudarme?, ¡Sebastián Michaelis, eres un ser ruin!.

Se quedó golpeando el suelo con el tacón de sus zapatos, tomo aquellas cosas y quiso alcanzarlo, pero el sirviente parecía haberse esfumado, por lo que después de acomodar sus valijas de cualquier forma en el único mueble que le fue posible, pensó en ir a reclamarle por su falta de caballerosidad; sin embargo el sótano de la mansión Phanthomhive era de lo mas complejo, habían muchas puertas parecidas y cada vez que atravesaba una, aparecía otra que parecía llevarle a un piso inferior, como si se tratara de una trampa, ademas solo conocía el camino que llevaba a los aposentos del sirviente por ir un par de veces a espiarlo, pero esto era diferente, le parecía odioso y le dolían los pies.

Finalmente pareció llegar al final de aquel recorrido, una gigantesca bodega, era una tontería, el llego vistiendo su atuendo sexy para sorprender a su hombre y en vez de eso, termino perdido en una habitación llena de frascos de conservas y latas con olorosas hojas de te.

Se cruzo de brazos, que remedio seria mejor que volviera sobre sus pasos para encontrar una salida, sin embargo el sonido de los goznes de la puerta lo alerto, haciéndole girar asustado, aunque no se había cerrado por si misma.

-¿me buscabas?-el demonio tenia un brillo purpureo en la mirada y una sonrisa picara y maliciosa que ciertamente no le recordaba.

-si, tu debiste de ayudarme a...

El moreno se movió con rapidez, lo tomo por los hombros para tumbarlo sobre unos sacos de harina de los que se levanto una tenue bruma blanquecina.

-basta de reclamos, si vas a quedarte como un sirviente de la casa Phanthomhive, hay reglas que debes seguir, la primera es tener un vestuario apropiado, ¿te mencione lo mucho que me molesta lo que traes puesto?.

El pelirrojo asintió, seguía muy sorprendido por la forma tan salvaje que tenía de comportarse, lucía tan diferente a sus ojos, tan peligrosamente atractivo que no estaba seguro si debía huir o quedarse, pero Sebastián le impidió el decidirlo, su cuerpo ágilmente se coloco sobre el suyo, su mano recorrió su pierna atraves de la abertura dejada por su vestido, apenas fue un roce pero lo hizo sentir muy excitado, cosa que el moreno logro notar enseguida, y su sonrisa se volvió predadora.

-¿Sebas...chan?.

En respuesta el mayordomo llevo la mano a desatar los listones que sujetaban sus medias, dejando que sus filosas uñas destrozaran su ligera ropa interior,sus besos lo acallaban, bajando por su barbilla, se deshizo del collar para atacar su cuello a mordidas y fue deslizando su vestido para besar ambos hombros, mientras Grell sentía como los tacones resbalaban de sus pies haciendo un sonido sordo al caer, estaba demasiado absorto en la forma que Sebastián succionaba sus pezones que ya lucían rojizos, con una necesidad tal como si deseara poder obtener algo de ahí.

Su miembro endurecía levantando a su vez la falda de su vestido, haciéndolo gemir cuando sintió la dura hombría de Sebastián, deslizo su mano para poder acariciarlo, relamiéndose mientras le veía obtener de él un gesto de placer resultaba una travesura deliciosa.

-este juego es de dos.

El tono de su voz jadeante lo incitaba, pero pronto la sonrisa en sus labios se borro dejando lugar a sonoros gemidos, mientras el otro lo masturbaba con maestría, recorriendo el largo, tomándose el tiempo para torturar su glande.El pelirrojo había tratado de liberar su miembro de forma torpe, aunque esa mano torturando su hombría logro que todo su cuerpo temblara ansioso, y que terminara soltándolo, aferrándose a el y enterrando los dedos de los pies contra los sacos de harina.

-¡Sebastián!.

Grito con fuerza completamente seguro de que nadie le oiría, aunque si así hubiera sido no le habría importado demasiado, su cuerpo aun se estremecía, los adornos de su peinado y las joyas que portaba habían terminado dilapidadas por el suelo, pero el gesto en el sirviente le hizo saber que estaban lejos de terminar.

Esta vez sus manos, aunque temblorosas, lograron liberarlo de su prisión, levanto sus caderas para permitir que pudiera lubricarlo usando su propio simiente, y pronto sintió la punta de su hombría empujarse con fuerza, para comenzar a moverse casi de inmediato, haciéndole gemir e impidiéndole hablar, coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros, para poder entrar mas profundo, empujándose con mas aínco, tanto que incluso pronto algo de sangre también lo lubrico, era doloroso, pero Grell no deseaba que se detuviera, sus gemidos pronto se convirtieron en gritos sonoros, sentía con cada embestida como un fuego intenso recorría cada milímetro de su anatomía, busco sus labios, mordiéndolos, mientras enterraba las uñas en sus antebrazos sintiéndose incapaz de soportarlo, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero volvió a ponerse duro, y la mano del demonio estimulándolo entre la apretada zona dejada entre sus cuerpos, hizo que se corriera de nuevo.

Pero el no se detuvo, le tomaba con tal fiereza que una niebla comenzó a formarse con la harina que escapaba de los sacos con cada movimiento, su entrada sensible hacia que cada sensación fuese mas intensa, no tenía idea que el pudiera ser tan pasional.

Durante mucho rato se abandono a ese lugar tan placentero de pseudoinconsciencia, una y otra vez le había sentido correrse dentro de su cuerpo, pero la ultima embestida le hizo aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas, aunque aquello no evito que perdiera el sentido por algunos segundos, fue ir a la nada para estar de regreso entre sus brazos, rodeado por sus alas, era muy extraño, nunca le había visto así, pero la forma real de su demonio le gustaba, con esos ojos de un intenso purpura, y esas largas uñas que dejaban sobre su piel caminos carmesí.

-Grell...

El sonido era gutural, su respiración muy agitada, pero sus labios lacerados por sus colmillos le parecían demasiado deseables y los busco, dejándose llevar hasta que su forma humana volvía a hacerse cargo, recostándose aun formando un solo ser, respirando tranquilo junto a su oído.

\---

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, moviéndose apenas, medio se incorporo sintiendo como lo que quedaba de su vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo, había terminado empapado por el sudor, su cabello sin duda que seria un desastre e incluso sintió como aquella mezcla de sangre y semen continuaba abandonando su entrada.

Cuando busco por la habitación, encontró al sirviente pulcramente vestido, en ese momento se colocaba un par de guantes nuevos, quiso decirle algo por haberle dejado de ese modo pero le había dolido la garganta de tanto gritar y gemir.

El sirviente se acerco, sonriendole.

-lo que paso ha sido tu culpa, me provocaste con lo que usabas y no pude contenerme.

El shinigami le vio molesto, no tenia idea de como iba volver a sentarse.

-eso lo dudo bastante, ...aunque no me habías dicho lo atractivo que puedes ser en tu verdadera forma.

Estaba muy afónico, pero su mirada mostraba mucho mas que cualquier palabra que pudiese decir, extendió su mano y el sirviente se acerco para besarle.

-esto pasaría si continuas vistiendo con esos atuendos, retrasarme de tal forma resultaría muy inapropiado.

Sus palabras eran un claro rechazo, pero Grell reconocía el deseo en su mirada.

-entonces debo portar el uniforme, nada detestaría mas que alejarme.

El demonio evito esa mirada, de momento había satisfecho su necesidad pero su pareja era demasiado deseable y adictivo, sin duda no dudaría en atenderlo un poco mas si continuaban con ese jugueteo.

-me alegra que lo comprendas, se que te gustara-señalo unas prendas colocadas sobre un barril de especias-asegúrate de no tardar, aun debemos preparar la cena.

-¿Me harás trabajar?, ¡Eres de lo peor, Sebastián!.

-no puedes culparme, fuiste quien nos metió en esta situación, debes comportarte como un sirviente digno de la casa Phanthomhive, aunque resulta comprensible que luego del trabajo...podamos retomar otras actividades.

Podría jurar que el sirviente le hizo un guiño, lo que le provoco un intenso carmín en las mejillas, pero a su vez le sonrió.

-no habrá mejor sirviente que yo, te lo aseguro.

\---

El pelirrojo cumplió con su palabra, ya que su presencia en la mansión junto con el uso de su nombre se justifico haciendo pasar a su anterior yo por un impostor, lo cual no hizo dudar a los sirvientes pues Grell era en todo aspecto muy bueno, demasiado quizá para un humano, contrario a su torpe y distraído antecesor.

El conde por supuesto no tardo en descubrir la verdadera relación de los sirvientes, en gran medida debido a que Sebastian había desarrollado cierta fijación por hacerlo suyo en los rincones mas inusitados de la mansión; sin embargo tener un sirviente así le resulto beneficioso, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Aunque la habilidad del pelirrojo para hacer gran cantidad de exquisitos postres termino de cerrar el trato.

\---

Por las mañanas le gustaba levantarse para buscar por ingredientes y preparar pasteles de fruta, en especial se había hecho adicto a las tartas de manzana.

Terminaba de hornearlas, y cortaba algunos trozos en diversas figuras, hirviéndolos para que tomaran un sabor dulce, solía comer algunos de los que sobraban, eran deliciosos.

-basta con eso-el demonio se coloco a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos-¿de nuevo manzanas?.

-al amo le gustan mucho, y también a mi.

El sirviente gustaba de su cercanía, pero también de molestarle.

-lo se, pero no es buena idea que te comas los ingredientes, aun recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez, terminaste con las reservas de todo un mes.

El pelirrojo le resto importancia.

-solo estaba un poco hambriento.

Las manos del demonio comenzaron a recorrer su vientre, lucia un ligero abultamiento.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado, te estas poniendo algo mas...robusto.

El otro clavo el cuchillo que traía en la mano contra la mesa de la cocina.

-¿como puedes decirlo eso a una dama?, eres un grosero.

Sintió una leve mordida sobre el lóbulo de su oreja que lo hizo estremecer.

-pero yo amo a mi dama de la manera que sea, y con la forma que tenga.

Sus manos habían bajado acariciándole sobre la ropa.

-no empieces con algo que no terminaras Michaelis, el amo me dijo que irán a la ciudad.

El moreno le giro el rostro buscando sus labios, tenían el sabor dulce de las manzanas.

-entonces me temo que debemos seguir con esto luego, no me gusta dejar asuntos inconclusos.

El pelirrojo correspondió aquello con un gesto de falsa molestia, pero tuvo que sujetarse de la orilla de la mesa cuando sintió un dolor algo fuerte subir por su espalda.

-¿que ocurre?, ¿estas bien?.

Grell sonrió, viéndole fijamente y dejando una caricia sobre su mejilla.

-si, solo me duele un poco la espalda, la próxima vez trata de no hacérmelo tan fuerte sobre la mesa de la cocina.

El moreno se quedo algo preocupado, desde aquella noche de su "fiebre" no había visto al pelirrojo sufrir de algún otro dolor, aunque debió confiar en el, ya que su amo comenzaba a llamarlo con insistencia.

-ya debo irme, descansa un poco, me encargare del desastre que provoquen esos tres en cuanto vuelva.

-Descuida estoy bien, los shinigamis no somos tan frágiles como los humanos, anda vete ya y asegúrate de traerme un obsequio.

\---

Luego de despedirse, el sirviente se quedó pensando en la salud del otro, era cierto que le garantizo que estaría bien pero no lo había convencido del todo.

Hizo lo posible por agilizar las compras, lo cual no molesto a su amo, compro algunas joyas para el pelirrojo y condujo rápidamente por el camino hacia la mansión, sin embargo al llegar todo parecía normal, quizá se había preocupado por la nada.

Los sirvientes les dieron la bienvenida, ayudando a bajar los múltiples paquetes del carruaje, sin embargo faltaba uno, quien se mostraba el mas entusiasta cada que llevaban las compras.

La pelirroja llegó corriendo, bajando de un salto el ultimo par de escaleras.

-Sebastián-apenas podía hablar, se le veía muy agitada-Grell esta muy enfermo.

\---

El pelirrojo estaba sobre la cama en posición fetal, tenia las manos sobre su vientre, sentía que le quemaba, el dolor en su espalda se había incrementado mucho, el sudor frío corría por su frente y todo su cuerpo, nunca había sentido nada igual, aunque parecía ir y volver con mas fuerza a intervalos.

-Grell, tranquilo ya estoy aquí-se sintió furioso, impotente de verlo de esa manera, el shinigami tomo su mano antes de gritar con fuerza ante una nueva oleada de dolor.

Maylene estaba de lo mas nerviosa.

-iremos a buscar al doctor enseguida.

Sebastián la detuvo, estaba seguro que no había nada que un humano pudiera hacer, solo existía un lugar donde obtener respuestas.

-no, yo me ocupare-lo tomo en brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba-traten de no destruir la mansión en mi ausencia.

Sin mediar mas, tomo camino hacia el bosque, pero en cuanto se perdió de vista corrió con toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, en un santiamén estaba frente a la puerta del local, se apresuro a efectuar el pago, haciendo reír a carcajadas a ese shinigami, era el único que podía conocer la naturaleza del padecimiento de Grell.

Undertaker le observo, le abrió las ropas aun con lo reacio que Grell se mostraba para buscar por algo, era una pequeña marca en su cadera, luego acerco el oído contra su vientre y suspiro, fue hacia un estante de donde saco varios recipientes de vidrio, vertido medidas exactas de su contenido en uno que tenia vacío y después tomo aquella mezcla de un solo trago.

-no tardaremos mucho en aliviar lo que tiene, ya esta listo para nacer y por suerte podre hacerme cargo-cuando volteo tenia un afilado bisturí en una mano.

El pelirrojo se alarmo, trato de levantarse pero el dolor se hizo de nuevo intenso, el moreno le sujeto tratando de calmarlo.

-¿nacer?, me temo que no lo comprendo.

El sepulturero tomo una botella para vaciar algo de su contenido contra el filo de la herramienta.

-si, su hijo quiere salir y por eso siente dolor.

-¿disculpa?-el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada de profundo rencor, esa no era una broma divertida-los shinigamis no podemos.

-no todos pueden, pero tu tienes de compañero a un demonio y la naturaleza de nuestro poder es muy caprichosa, hace posible incluso cosas como esta.

Un nuevo grito escapo de su garganta, estaba sorprendido, molesto, asustado, nisiquiera tenia idea de como sentirse y el demonio parecía estar sumido en la misma estupefacción.

-Debes ayudarlos, nuestro hijo debe nacer-el moreno sujeto al pelirrojo por los hombros-déjalo, el te ayudara.

-Si lo que me hace ayuda a que muera, te juro que te mato Michaelis-volteo a ver al shinigami, le arranco la botella de la mano y tomo un gran trago, tosió un poco pues aquello contenía alcohol en grandes concentraciones-date prisa...no puedo más.

Undertaker lo recostó un poco para hacer una abertura en la parte baja de su vientre, el dolor hizo que Grell gritara con fuerza, mientras encajaba las uñas en los brazos de Sebastián, de pronto estaba muy mareado, pero fue cuando sintió que algo era arrebatado de sus entrañas, apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos cuando escucho el llanto.

Undertaker se hizo cargo de cerrar la herida y envolvió al bebe en un pedazo de tela gris, lo acerco al pecho de Grell.

-Es una niña y esta muy bien, tiene una mirada interesante.

Ambos no cabían en su asombro, hacia unas horas no sabían nada de su existencia y ahora, había una pequeña cría híbrida entre sus brazos.

-es...es preciosa, no puedo creerlo-el pelirrojo lloraba emocionado, aunque al mismo tiempo trataba de calmar a la pequeña, esta se frotaba el rostro con las manos, su piel era muy pálida, sus uñas de un negro profundo, los cabellos muy lisos de un rojo intenso y su mirada con el ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo rojo.

-gracias-fue lo único que se le ocurrió mientras le besaba, resultaba muy extraño el tener una familia, la soledad era lo mas común entre demonios.

-¿y esa sonrisa?-el shinigami estaba muy sorprendido, no era común ver aquella expresión en el sirviente.

-pensaba en una buena excusa para explicarle al amo, pero me parece que no tiene importancia-observo a la pequeña que bostezaba un poco-quiero llamarla Charlotte.

Grell estaba feliz con aquella elección.

-no creo que al Conde le importe que aumente su numero de sirvientes y me gusta mucho ese nombre-jugaba un poco con las pequeñas manos de la bebe-tu debes portarte muy bien, y no llorar ¿de acuerdo?.

-yo no me preocuparía por eso, no se quedara de esa forma por mucho tiempo je je je.

-¿de que hablas?.

Undertaker había pasado el rato preparándose otra porción de aquella extraña bebida.

-ella es mitad demonio así que crecerá muy pronto.

\---

Las palabras del extraño shinigami de cumplieron, luego de un par de meses tenía la apariencia de una niña de seis años humanos, era muy vivaz, amorosa y con gran curiosidad por el mundo, su carisma hizo incluso que el Conde Phanthomhive le tomara afecto y le regalara juguetes con cierta frecuencia, con el pretexto de que eran modelos nuevos y alguien debía probarlos.

Sin embargo su inquietud hacia que mas de una vez estuviera cerca de tener un accidente por lo que con frecuencia sus padres la tenían cerca mientras cumplían con sus tareas.

\---

Ese día Sebastián sacudía la biblioteca y la pequeña Charlotte estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, ataviada con uno de esos amplios vestidos en tonos turquesas, con varios listones adornando sus largos cabellos sujetos en dos coletas, sus pequeñas piernas no llegaban hasta el suelo, por eso golpeaba el mueble con los talones creando un sonido constante que al moreno le pareció de lo mas familiar, volteo y mientras la veía tratar de leer un libro, le pareció contemplar una copia de Grell en miniatura, pero mucho mejor portada.

La pequeña pareció aburrirse y se levanto para ir a buscar otro libro, apenas podía cargarlo y lo apoyo contra el suelo, recostándose para tratar de leerlo.

-no desordenes nada-asintió al escucharlo, pero sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-padre...¿que dice aquí?, no entiendo esta palabra.

El moreno dejo el plumero que usaba para ver lo que le causaba problemas a la pequeña, pero no le respondió pues ella se levanto y corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo que recién había llegado, este la recibió cargándola, girando sobre si mismo y viendo luego al mayordomo.

-ya he terminado de ordenar las compras, el amo quiere que prepares el equipaje, llego una carta así que pronto saldremos de viaje, hazlo mientras preparo a Lottie para la siesta-la pelirroja hizo un puchero.

-pero no tengo sueño, mi padre me estaba enseñando una palabra nueva.

-seguro que te la podrá decir cuando despiertes, ¿verdad Sebastián?.

El moreno asintió, se había levantado para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija y en los labios a Grell.

-se obediente Charlotte, y tu madre te contara una historia-la pequeña asintió, acomodándose contra el hombro del pelirrojo.

Sebastián se quedo un momento viendo cuando se alejaban por el pasillo, luego volvió para recoger los libros y al levantar uno, le pareció bastante peculiar que la palabra que su hija no pudiera leer, fuese la misma que lo llevara hasta esa situación, a lo que jamás pensó necesitar, y sin lo que ya no podría vivir, aquella que tenía un profundo significado, por ello resbalo de sus labios de una forma ligera, dibujando en ellos una sonrisa.

-Atracción.

Fin.


End file.
